Avalon (episode)
Avalon is a three part episode of ''Gargoyles''. Cast Plot Part 1 It is another night and the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep. While everyone except Bronx goes out on patrol, Goliath stays behind to finish reading a book. Meanwhile, in a mist of a lake, a knight bearing armor in the likeness of a gargoyle emerges. The knight, confused about where he is, wanders Manhattan. He runs into some crooks, who attempt to hassle him, but he fights them off. The police, led by officer Morgan, arrive and arrest the crooks. Morgan personally walks up to the knight and asks that he turn over his sword, as he can't be walking around carrying it. The knight sees Morgan as a "guardian" like himself, passes over his sword and submits to the law. Later at the NYPD precinct, Morgan tells Elisa about knight. More curiously, he was looking for gargoyles and even knew Goliath by name. Elisa passes this to Goliath, who is uncertain about the knight's identity. Elisa manages to get the knight out of his jail cell, claiming to Morgan that she knows his family, to bring him to the rendezvous with Goliath at Belvedere Castle. Goliath brings along Bronx, who quickly warms up to the knight, who in turn, gives him a good rub. The knight, revealed to be an older Tom, the boy whom Goliath's clan met a thousand years ago. He talks about Princess Katharine, Magus and the gargoyle eggs. He leads them to his boat, telling them that unless they hurry, the Archmage will destroy the eggs. Though surprised to hear that his old foe is alive, Goliath, joined by Elisa, hop on. As they sail through the same ominous mist, Tom chants an incantation. Elisa asks him if he's from Goliath's time, then how did he get here. Tom says his journey is a long and strange one. Back in Scotland, 994 A.D., Tom, his mother Mary, the Magus and Katherine have gathered up all of Wyvern Clan's eggs to escort to the kingdom of Katherine's uncle, King Kenneth. Before leaving, Katherine names Tom the guardian of the eggs. After a long journey, the travelers arrive. They are warmly greeted by Kenneth, who commemorates Katherine for her bravery. He also gives courtesy to Lady Finella, his betrothed, but notes how restless she is, which she brushes off. Soon, Constantine, a lord of the court, brings a toast to Katherine, to which Finella scows. Later, Mary tells Katherine how Finella is smitten with Constantine but suspects that he intends to claim the throne. Katherine doesn't believe such a thing, though Mary promises that Constantine will break Finella's heart. Meanwhile, Katherine's cousin Maol Chalvim, converses with his father over the subject of how strange she is to bring gargoyle eggs and "fuss over them like human babes." Kenneth agrees but notes how brave and loyal she is. Chalvim then warns his father that he's being too soft in his court. Kenneth brushes his concerns aside, commenting that Constantine is a figure of loyalty, which Constantine hears and grimaces. He goes to the barn in an attempt to court Katherine but if rebuffed. He is then confronted by Finella, who believes that he has eyes on Katherine. He pulls her aside, assuring her that Katherine means nothing to him. He convinces her to bring the king to the drying house, where she can persuade him to release her from her betrothal. Tom was nearby, eavesdropping. He later peeks in the roof of the drying house, where he witnesses Constantine murdering the king, much his and Finella's shock. Constantine then began an insurrection, imprisoning anyone who didn't swear fealty to him, including Katherine. Chalvim and the Magus, who had found Tom coddling the eggs, break into Katherine's chambers. The former pleads his cousin to flee with him, but Katherine refuses, as she will need time to move the eggs. She then tells Magus to take Mary and Tom far away, to which he also refuses. The next day, Constatine's coronation has begun. Katherine is then brought to kneel before him to pledge her loyalty. Worse, Constantine declares that she will be his queen, much to the shock of Finella, and threatens the eggs if she does not cooperate. Nonetheless, Magus uses the Grimorum Arcanorum to disguise the eggs as broken vases, which Tom sneaks out of the castle, while doing vice versa for the jars. As they placed the disguised vases back in the barn, Constantine finds them. Katherine claims that gargoyles eggs must be turn or they will crack too soon. Smashing a barrel full of grain to show his callousness, Constantine says that he does not like gargoyles. He then keeps an hourly watch on her, so that she will not escape. Luckily, Finella, eager for revenge against Constantine for using her, offers to help. She arranges a meeting with him in the drying house to supposedly ask for his favour, irony he couldn't refuse. Magus gives her a magic stone that will protect her from the sleeping potion to drug Constantine. Taking to the seas, Magus opens a portal to Avalon, reachable through any body of water. Unfortunately, the Weird Sisters bar their path, warning that any magics not of Avalon, such as the Grimorum, are not allowed on the island, except for Avalon's own. Tom speaks up, reasoning that Katherine would die if they return to Scotland. The Sisters refuse to hear reason and attempt to turn them all into barn owls. Magus uses the Grimorum to reflect their spell back at them. As the Sisters fly off, Magus tells everyone that he can't come with them to Avalon nor let the Grimorum fall into the wrong hands. Finella and Mary volunteer to protect the book and they return to Scotland. With his story ended, Tom sheds a tear for his mother. Goliath admits that he owes him much more than he can ever repay. Elisa, however, still doesn't get how has he lived to the present day. Tom explains that time passes differently on Avalon. For every hour spent there, a day goes by in the real world. He had returned every hundred years to see if Goliath and his clan had awakened. Goliath asks about the Archmage, for he had died before Tom was born. Tom insists that the Archmage is laying siege to Avalon and they must get back before the sun rises there. Bronx then begins barking, for he has found the eggs. As their boat approaches the shores of Avalon, they spot three gargoyles up on a cliff, fully grown. Part 2 The Avalon gargoyles glide down to welcome Tom back. Elisa remarks that these are the eggs; Tom admits that he's always called them that. Tom introduces Angela to Goliath; he had given all the eggs names to tell them apart. Her rookery brother, Gabriel, advises that they return to the castle, stating that it's not safe at this time. Suddenly, sand apparitions of the Archmage then emerge and attack. Only Goliath's primal rage saves them. Nonetheless, the Archmage mocks them, stating that they only beat up a beach and declares that at dawn, they all will die. His avatar then turns to stone before crumbling. Tom then advises that they head back to the castle before the very air attacks them as well. As they start walking, Elisa confides in Goliath that Angela resembles Demona, though with his skin colour. Goliath tells her gargoyle children belong to the whole clan. Once they are at the castle, Goliath is reunited with a much older Katherine and Magus. Goliath then recognizes some of the wounds on the gargoyles as laser burns and asks what happened. Magus explains that his old master the Archmage is allied with the Weird Sisters, who are also assisted by Demona and Macbeth with their energy weapons; Goliath can guess that the Sisters must be controlling them. The Archmage is also armed with the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin and would've probably have the Grimorum with him. Furthermore, Tom notes that there are two Archmages. Meanwhile, at a small pool, where the Archmages and their allies are waiting, one notes that it is time for the other to go. One Archmage uses the Phoenix Gate to travel back in time to his last battle against the gargoyles. He saves his past self from falling to his doom, before bringing him to the waters before Avalon. Because his younger self can't swim, the older Archmage summons a ship. His younger self realizes that he's facing himself, or what he will become and demands his assistance in retrieving the Grimorum. His older self promises that will happen in time, for the book is part of history and must play its role. This dumbfounds his younger self, asking why did he even bring him here, only to be cowed into submission with his older self threatening to send him back where he came from. He is then asked about his desires, which are ultimate power and revenge. His older self adds that he'll need allies, soldiers and a base of operations. They then witness the Magus turning the Weird Sisters into owls. Noticing Finella and Mary leaving with the Grimorum, younger Archmage asks they are going to take it. His older self snaps his reminder that history cannot be change. Infuriated, younger Archmage asks why can't his future self get him the things he need. Older Archmage reminds that unless he gets them himself, then he won't have them in the future. He then returns the Sisters to their human form. Because they failed in duty to protect Avalon, they are banished from it. Therefore, the Archmage offers an alliance, promising revenge though it will take some time. The Sisters, being immortals, have no such problem. The Archmage tells the Sisters to meet him in twenty-five years. Using the gate, the Archmages are brought to 1020 A.D. Meeting with the Sisters, the older Archmage tells them to guide the destinies of both Demona and Macbeth. In order to do so, they need to bend Oberon's law. He also advises that they watch for the Grimorum, the Eye and the Gate, which perplexes them, as he already has the last two objects. Archmage laughs, for he didn't acquire them until the three of them brought them to him. He instructs them to meet him in nine-hundred seventy-five years in the waters before Avalon. Exactly a day before Goliath arrived on Avalon, the Archmages are discussing what to do with such power. The younger thinks to simply conquer Scotland, but his older self entice him to conquer the world. But since the world is a place of science, which can easily match magic, he'll need a place to launch his attacks, some place like Avalon, which they need to purge of its gargoyle clan. It is then that the Sisters appear with the talismans and Demona and Macbeth. Given the Eye of Odin, it shortens his beard and changes his appearance. But even with the Eye, he lacks the knowledge to use it, which will require the Grimorum. But because it can't set foot on the island, the Archmage swallows the Grimorum. As the book is part of him, it goes wherever he go, thereby bending the law. As he is given the Phoenix Gate, the Sisters ask about the Sleeping King resting in the Hollow Hill on Avalon, who is foretold to have great powers. Therefore, the solution is to make sure that he never wakes up. They then launch their attack against Avalon Clan, just as they wake up. The attack was just a demonstration, before he calls off the attack, to wait before Goliath arrives. All this fulfills the predestination paradox that caused all this. With only three hours left before dawn, Goliath devises a plan to steal the Eye of Odin from the Archmage and takes Angela and Gabriel with him. He also instructs Elisa to come up with a backup just in case. She then approaches Magus to ask about the Sleeping King. Meanwhile, back with the Archmage, he sees Goliath setting off with the hatchlings through the reflecting pool. Part 3 In the depths of Avalon's forests, Gabriel hears something. Sensing something amiss, Goliath tells the two young gargoyles to go on ahead and retrieve the talismans from the Archmage, while he investigate. Hiding behind trees, Goliath notices Demona's shadow. Back at the castle, Elisa is told about the Sleeping King. Seeing that they may need help, Tom volunteer to go, but Magus insists that he go instead. Elisa tags along, reminding them all that this was her idea. Meanwhile, Angela and Gabriel have spotted the Archmage. Unfortunately, they are caught by Demona and Macbeth. Goliath is able to stop them before they can fire a single shot. He tries reasoning with then, asking if they would slaughter innocents. At first, they seemed to break out of their mind control, only for the Archmage to reassert his hold over them. Luckily, Bronx and Boudicca ambush them, catching the two off guard. As the gargoyles flee, the Archmage shouts that if they are so eager to die before sunrise, then he'll grant them their wish. Elsewhere on the island, Elisa tries catching up to the Magus. He apologizes for going on ahead, but he's use to working alone. When asked about Katherine and Tom, assuming that they were "all one big happy family", he admits that it started out that way when they first arrived on the island. But as the years passed on, Katherine grew to rely more on Tom and not on himself. They became as husband and wife and raised the gargoyle hatchlings as their own children. Elisa can guess that he still loves her and asks why didn't he fight for his princess. Magus explains that he felt useless without the Grimorum. He only stayed out of guilt because of what he had done to Wyvern Clan and that he owed Goliath to tend to the eggs. As they enter the Hollow Hill, they spot the Sleeping King on a pedestal. Two walking pairs of armor then start marching towards them. Elisa's gun has no effect, before they are not living, so the Magus uses his magic to render them inert. He then collapses from the effort. Because he lacks the Grimorum, he finds it hard to channel the magic of Avalon. As Elisa approaches the pedestal, the bridge before her crumbles. The Magus tells her that this is a leap of faith and urges her to trust herself. Taking a risk, Elisa manages to leap to the other side, as the bridge is restored. She then awakens Arthur Pendragon, the Sleeping King. They bring the King back to the palace. Though Elisa expresses her confidence that they may have a chance with Arthur, the king is confused with what's going on. Seeing that he's being too soft, the Archmage orders the Weird Sisters to go to the Hollow Hill, while he waits for Goliath. After explaining their situation, Arthur admits that while he lacks Excalibur, his knights or Merlin, he will do whatever he can to help them. Gabriel then comes running in, announcing that Demona and Macbeth are approaching. Arthur volunteers to defeat the attackers, while Goliath (with Angela) and the Magus respectively go after the Archmage and the Sisters. Arthur's group attempts to stop Demona and Macbeth, playing on their magical bond that enables them to feel each others pain. To get some distance, Demona makes it into the castle, where she attempt to destroy the wounded gargoyles. Katherine is able to stop her by grabbing her laser cannon and using it against her, collapsing a stone wall on her, declaring "No one threatens my eggs." Outside, Arthur and Macbeth face off in melee combat, mace to sword respectively. The former is able to win by shattering his opponent's sword, before knocking him out. Near the Hollow Hill, the Sisters find the Magus, ready to face them. When he makes feeble attacks with his walking stick, the Magus calls upon Avalon's magic to his aid. Angered that he would steal magic from the land of their birth, the Sisters use Avalon's magic against him too. Outnumbered and outmatched, the Magus flees into the Hollow Hill. Using the inherent magic in the place, he uses the iron in the inert armor to bind the Sisters in chains, before collapsing on Arthur's pedestal. Meanwhile, Goliath meets with the Archmage. He attempts to fight his own foe, but he tossed away like a toy by the Archmage's powerful magic. The Archmage gloats that he could simply destroy him, but he's having too much fun. He soon tries to drown Goliath in the lake nearby, freezing the surface. However, the gargoyle makes a comeback, smashing through the ice and attempting to grab the Eye of Odin. The Archmage attempts to shake him off by teleporting around with the Phoenix Gate. Eventually, Goliath is able to tear of the Eye and declare this battle over. The Archmage insists that he still has the Gate and the Grimorum. Unfortunately for him, without the Eye, he cannot control the Grimorum's power. He then disintegrates, leaving only the Gate, his last words, "Oh my lovely magic." Angela, looking into the reflecting pool and seeing the weak form of the Magus, sheds tears for him. Everyone gathers in the Hollow Hill to grieve for him. Katherine wants to believe that he will be alright but the Magus says that must "rest". Goliath steps forward to thank the Magus for saving his clan's children, despite the fact that he cursed his clan. Katherine then begins weeping for her friend. Later, on the shores of Avalon, Goliath says his goodbyes to Avalon Clan. Gabriel offers that Manhattan Clan could join his. Goliath refuses, believing that gargoyles and humans must learn to live together again, otherwise it will never be safe in the outside world. Angela then steps forward, asking to join Goliath in his return to Manhattan, wanting to see the world and find her place in it. Despite the dangers in the world, she is well-received. The rookery siblings then say goodbye to one another. King Arthur also wants to explore this new world, but on his own for conspicuousness. Goliath reminds him that if he ever ends up in Manhattan, look up his clan. He then turns to the Sisters, demanding that they release Demona and Macbeth from their control. As soon as the spell is broken, the two are pushed into the mists. The Sisters promised that they will have no memories of any of these events and asks that Goliath release them, which he does. Everyone says their final goodbyes before they set off in their boat. Elisa notes that Goliath has the Eye and the Gate in his keeping, which he explains to her that he'll make sure that the two talismans are never used again. Elisa cares little for that and says outloud that it would be good to get back home. However, Tom shouts to her that Avalon doesn't simply takes anyone where they want to go, but where they need to be. Elisa becomes confused at this cryptic statement. Notes * Since the Archmage consumed the Grimorum Arcanorum, it was destroyed along with him. * Since Demona and Macbeth, were under the influence of the Weird Sisters throughout the three part episode, they will have no recollection of the events that transpired, or of Avalon. * Angela is introduced and begins traveling with Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx (the group will come to be known as the Avalon Travelers) eventually joining the Manhattan Clan. * Thus, the Avalon World Tour begins. Trivia References Memorable Quotes Episode Guide Category:Episodes